Medieval Version
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Kate is an alpha princess who knows how to fight and Humphrey is an omega, who is a villager. They both are best friends when they meet each other. A rival empire or pack wants to unite with them and then, a war upon them and Humphrey finds out who he really is and his past. That point makes Humphrey to become an alpha (knight).
1. The Great Beginning

A little girl, who has a golden tan, stir in her sleep. She open her eyes to reveal her amber eyes. Her name, was Kate and she was sleeping on her big pink bed.

She grabbed her tiara and put it on her head. Kate went to her chest and open to wear some clothes. She put her red dress with a short skirt on.

Kate open the door and head toward to the master bedroom where her parents are sleeping. Kate slowly open the door. "Mom, dad" she asked. They both stir in their sleep as Winston, the king stood up.

"Yes Kate" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Can I go to Humphrey's house" she asked. Humphrey was an omega, he was found outside of the kingdom and he was four years old, unconscious.

Good thing to Winston, he build a house for him. "Yes, you can" he said grabbing his gold crown. Kate nodded and began walking down the hallways and greeted by a white wolf with violet eyes, Lily. She wear a purple dress with a short skirt too.

"Hi Lily" she greeted. "Hi Kate" Lily greeted back. "Where are you going" she asked. "Going to Humphrey's" Kate answered with a smile. Lily nodded as she went into her room.

Kate rushed downstairs and went to the front door. Kate run to the front gate and was greeted by one of the knight, Riley. "Hi Riley" greeted Kate. "Well hello princess" said Riley made a bowed. He has white fur with black streaks and have brown eyes.

"Can you open the gate for me" Kate asked. "Yes mam" he replied walking over the crank handles. He pulled down on the first handle to lower the bridge then the other one to open the gate.

"Thank you" said Kate running out. "Your welcome princess" said Riley. Kate run through the bridge. Her castle was on a small island and the village was on the land.

Kate walked down the stairs and saw Humphrey's house. She run towards it and knock the door. She heard the door began to unlock and began wagging her tail rapidly.

A small gray wolf with black hair with sky blue eyes. It was Humphrey. Every warriors respected him and same thing with everyone.

Humphrey was about to bowed but Kate hugged him tightly. Humphrey cringed a little bit from her strength. Kate was trained from her father to fight since she was a princess.

"I miss you Humphrey" said Kate. "You just see me yesterday and I didn't go anywhere else" said Humphrey smiling.

"Shut up and follow the princess's order" commanded Kate playfully. Humphrey broke the embrace and made a bowed. Kate widen her smile as she saw Humphrey bowed.

What she didn't know that Humphrey was playing. 'He is so cute when he follow orders' she thought. Yep, she has a crush on him but the law won't let them marry.

"I was just kidding" said Kate. "I know that" he replied getting up.

Kate close the door and they both went to sit down on the sofa. "So, what are we gonna do" she asked. "I don't know" said Humphrey. "But all I want to do is talk to you. Your lovely voice sounds like an angel and I love to hear it" said Humphrey blushing madly looking her eyes.

"Oh...well t-thank you" said Kate blushing.

There was an awkward silence between them. "So uhhh, do you want to go outside" asked Kate breaking the silence.

"Sure" replied Humphrey smiling. They both went to the door and went outside. They stay close the wall, outside of the kingdom. "Tag your it" said Kate after poking him and start running.

"Oh come on" groaned Humphrey playfully and start running after her. Humphrey was right behind her until he tripped and as soon as Kate turn around, Humphrey landed on top of her, sending them rolling down the hill.

The knights saw this and went after them to see if they were okay. Kate open her eyes and felt movement underneath her.

When she open her eyes, she saw her nose was touching Humphrey's. Both of them began to blushed madly.

Then, there was a few whistles. Kate and Humphrey look to the right and saw the knights smiling and whistling. "What is going on here" said Hutch smiling. He was the general.

Kate smile nervously as she got up and picked up her tiara and put it on her head. "Uhhh no-nothing happen heh heh" chucked Kate nervously while blushing madly.

Humphrey stood up and began rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, and Princess Kate, are you alright" asked Hutch.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "Alright, just checking and you are going to alpha school" said Hutch. Kate widen her eyes and look at Humphrey with a sadden look.

Hutch knew Kate has a crush on him and he has a crush on her but he can't blame that because of the most important law. 'What, Kate is going to alpha school to become a knight princess? What?' Humphrey thought.

"H-How long is that going to take" she asked sadly. "twelve years" he answered. Kate is going to be seventeen years old when she get back.

Kate began to hug Humphrey. "I'll miss you Humphrey" she cried on his shoulder. "I'll miss you too Kate" replied Humphrey as he accept the hug and hug her back.

Kate broke the embrace and look at his eyes that she was in trance. Kate began to lean and kiss Humphrey on the cheek while blushing. Same thing with Humphrey.

"Ohhh" said all the knights. They have to respect the princess for keep saying about the law. But omegas as villagers, can marry to knights, but not a knight princess.

Just then, the king and the queen, Winston and Eve walked up to them. "Are you ready for alpha school" he asked. "Yes" said Kate sadly.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye to your best friend but don't worry, you'll see him again" comforted Eve making her smile. "Okay" replied Kate cheerfully.

She turn to Humphrey. "I'll see you in twelve years okay" said Kate. "Of course" replied Humphrey. Kate kiss his cheek again and began to walk away with Winston to alpha school.

Humphrey smiled but sadly, the girl of his dreams will be gone for seventeen years. He then began walking back to the kingdom. 'I wish I can tell you that I love you Kate' Humphrey said in his mind.

 **Little bit the same as the movie but different. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. The Return and the Meeting

12 years later

A tan wolf with amber eyes, wearing a red dress and a golden tiara with a orange gem in the middle, was walking towards the gate of the West Kingdom. It was Kate.

She was armed a golden sword with a orange gem in the middle of the handle on her holster belt. She was one the best fighters in the kingdom. Kate was walking with Hutch and her father. "Open the gate" commanded Hutch. The knight nodded and tell the one from the other side to open the gate.

The gate reveals everyone clapping to see the princess return. Kate smiled as she walked the path that the crowd was making. She couldn't find Humphrey anywhere.

She then saw his best friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Kate walked up to them. "Have you guys see Humphrey" she asked.

They all give her a smile. "He's out hunting" said Mooch. Kate gasped. "Where" asked Kate. "In the woods and next to the Western Howler lake" answered Salty.

Kate nodded and told her father going to see Humphrey. "Alright but you need to bring two knights, Lyle, Link, followed her and protect her" commanded Winston.

Lyle and Link were twins, armed with a saber and a shield. They all began walking out, to go into the forest next to the lake.

A wolf had a bow with an arrow. He was pulling the arrow back, to make a power shot. He was aiming at the caribou. It was Humphrey. He's semi muscular since he exercise for five years.

Humphrey let go the arrow and it shoot like a bullet. It went through the caribou's neck and landed on the tree. He made a power fist for victory.

Humphrey heard rustling in the bushes. He then saw three figures. He widen his eyes to see a tan wolf, wearing a red dress and a tiara. "Kate" he asked. "Humphrey" She squealed in joy as she run up to him and hugged him tightly.

She broke the embrace and got a good look at him. Humphrey smiled and landed his eyes on her sword.

"Wow that's a cool looking sword" he said walking towards the caribou. "I know, I love this weapon" said Kate pulling out her sword.

Humphrey ripped his arrow off the tree and put it back on his bag of arrows. "Humphrey I didn't know you were a hunter" said Kate in awe looking at the caribou's neck.

"Yeah I know. It's tough because of the eastern knights who were off duty" said Humphrey dragging the caribou. Kate smiled as she put her sword away and began to followed him with Lyle and Link behind her.

They all made out of the woods and saw Hutch, and Cando with his arm over his shoulder, limping towards the gate.

Winston was at the gate entrance. Kate and the others made it and heard Hutch talking. "Cando was jumped by a group of eastern knights while he was patrolling" growled Hutch.

"Ugh it ain't nothing" Cando groaned. Eve came up to him and saw his wounds. "Quickly, bring him to the medical house" she commanded.

Winston look at Hutch. "What ranks are they when they attack Cando" he asked. "It appears like two alphas and three betas" Hutch answered. Winston nodded and look up to the top of the wall.

"Warn other alphas and betas to stay alert, prepared the Ballista" commanded Winston. The knight nodded and send the message to others.

Winston and Eve turn to Kate and Humphrey while Lyle and Link walked into the kingdom.

"Ah I see you two have a reunited moment" said Eve. Kate and Humphrey both nodded. They both began walking inside while Winston was with the messenger.

"Tell Tony to come at my kingdom so I can talk to him" he told the messenger. The messenger nodded and began heading towards east.

Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey are strolling through the kingdom. "So, how's alpha school" he asked.

"It went pretty good, just a lot of work out, and skills" Kate replied. Kate look at Humphrey. She got a really good angle. 'Wow, I never knew Humphrey is this handsome' Kate thought in her mind.

"Humphrey" asked Kate. "Hm" said Humphrey looking at her. Kate almost lost herself on those beautiful or gorgeous eyes.

"We're you good at fighting since your a hunter" asked Kate. "Little bit" he answered.

"Anyway, you look extremely beautiful Kate" he said blushing. Kate blushed and look away. "Thank you" said Kate putting her arms behind her back.

Just then, Kate spotted something red. It was a red symbol wolf. Kate knew that symbol. It was the eastern empire. "Humphrey, I gotta go" said Kate. "Okay bye" said Humphrey watching her walk away.

"Bye Humphrey" she replied going to the stairs.

Kate look and saw twelve knights and one king. She then followed them behind them. The eastern enter the castle with Kate following them.

Kate went to the bottom of the stairs to prepare if the eastern knights are going to attack her father. Winston was sitting on his throne with his bodyguards with spears and elite knights.

"Winston" said Tony. "Tony, you're looking good" said Winston standing up. "How's your back" he asked.

"Feels like wood, I can't even bend my body. Driving me crazy" replied Tony. "Yeah you too. You are one crazy wolf" said Winston.

"Yeah" Tony argued back as they both circling each other with the knights gripped on their weapons and shields. "Yeah, like that little game of tag during our patrols. Somebody is gonna get killed" said Winston.

"Winston my knights are looking for a caribou" replied Tony. "Then why did they attack" he asked. "They both were arguing over the caribou when it ran away" Tony answered. "Plus there's no caribou in the east".

"You got a problem" asked Winston glaring at him. "Unite the empires Winston, it was you who gave a big speech that your daughter, princess Kate and my son, prince Garth would get married and unite the empires" explained Tony.

"Huh" asked Kate. 'What? He can't to do that, I'm in love with Humphrey' she said in her mind. "Garth knows his responsibility, does Kate" he asked.

"Don't worry, she knows" said Winston coldly. "Good, she can meet Garth tonight, at the Moonlight Party" said Tony walking away with his bodyguards.

"I won't let my people starve Winston, if we have to" said Tony glaring at him. "WE'LL FIGHT FOR THE LAND" he said in anger as the door closed.

"Ugh, I made a big mistake" mumbled Winston under his breath.. He knows that Kate has a crush on Humphrey. Kate walked out of the shadows.

"Kate, I-I just uh" Kate cut him off. "It's okay dad, I understand it's my responsibility" said Kate sadly.

 **Just like the movie, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. Moonlight Party

Salty, Shakey and Mooch were passing a ball to each other. Humphrey came up to them. "Guys, we're gotta get ready for the Moonlight Party" he said. But they just kept playing.

"Guys, Girls" said Humphrey smirking as they stopped. All of them jumped into their house and began to put clothes on

Humphrey then sit down and crossed his arms and began shaking his head. After a few moments, his friends were dressed nicely. Humphrey cringed a little bit when he saw a little bit of dirt is on the shirts and pants.

"You are...cool" said Humphrey fake smiling. "You guys go ahead and um, prepared the girls for your arrival and uh you guys meet me there" said Humphrey.

"Game on" said Salty fixing his hair as the others cheered.

Meanwhile at the castle, the king and the queen are waiting for their eldest daughter. Kate came out, wearing a yellow dress on a purple flower on her hair next to her right ear. She still have a holster for her sword for protection

"Oh Kate, you look so beautiful. Now if Garth gets out of line, take of those beautiful sword of yours go for the throat and slice everything on his body until he stop breathing" said Eve smiling.

Kate look at her with astonishing look on her face. Her eyes bulge as she look at her father. Winston snapped out of his mind. "My little girl doesn't want to do this, if she's not ready" said Winston walking towards her.

"Don't worry dad, I'm ready" said Kate with a cheering tone. Winston smiled. "Come on Lily" said Kate walking away. "Okay Okay" replied Lily following right behind her.

There is singers, singing for the song as they raised their heads towards the moon. Salty and the others were hiding in a bush.

Then, they spotted Sweets and Candy. "Omega Alert" said Shakey in a cheerful tone as he jumped out of the bush then Mooch landed on him and then Salty jump in front of them.

"I'll handle this" said Salty. "Hey" he greeted as Sweets and Candy walked past them as Sweets tickle his chin with her tail.

"Hey" said Salty in a louder voice. Sweets and Candy look back at them. Salty look at Shakey and Mooch.

"That's all I got" he said as they both slapped their foreheads. Sweets and Candy giggled and resumed their walking towards the party. "Wow, this is a new feeling" said Salty.

"Hey guys" said Humphrey walking up to them. "I saw the whole thing man, I thought she's gonna fall over you".

"It depends and you think you can do better" asked Salty. "Please the next girl come over the party down the path, she's mine" said Humphrey looking at the path that was towards the castle.

Kate walked down the stairs with Lily as Humphrey look at her dreamily.

"Wow I've never seen her look that good" said Salty. "Wow" said Mooch. "Kate is hot" said Salty. That's when Humphrey look at him. "That is soooo inappropriate to say that to the princess" he said. Salty sigh in defeat. "Well She's beautiful" said Salty fixing his last comment.

Kate shook her hair around as they kept starring at her.

"I'll be right back" said Humphrey walking away but his crew stopped him. "Hey where did you think you're going" said Mooch. "Wooah" said Salty as Shakey walked up to him.

"Humphrey you know the rules ehhhh she's an alpha princess and a villager or an omega can't marry an alpha princess" he confessed.

"Hey guys, you know that I'm semi muscular" said Humphrey pulling up his shirt to reveal six pack and two parallel lines are about to formed another pack. "And you guys wouldn't know if I might become a knight, you all know that I'm good at hunting" said Humphrey showing his archer pose.

The others lower their head, they felt bad for Humphrey but then they raised their heads up. "Cheer up body, you still caught us" said Salty. "Friends for life" said Shakey.

Humphrey weakly smiled. "I'm going to clean my arrows" said Humphrey walking back to his house since his house was next to the staircase that leads to the castle.

"So do you see Garth" asked Lily. Humphrey bulge his eyes. 'Great' he said in his mind.

"I'm not even sure what he looks like but I'm sure" Kate and Lily gasped and saw a sight of a wolf with red fur, wearing a red armor and a prince crown on his head. He had a long sword on his holster. He is muscular.

"We'll know when we see him" said Kate finishing her sentence. "Hey Kate" said Garth walking towards her. 'What' asked Humphrey in his mind still walking.

"U-Uh Garth" said Kate then began to chuckle nervously. "Wow" said Lily leaning against Kate. "Lily, stand up" said Kate helping her up. Kate smiled.

"Garth, hello good to see you" greeted Kate then she caught a glimpse of her crush. "Hey Humphrey" said Kate in a cheerful tone.

Humphrey look up and saw Kate smiling wildly. Humphrey smiled and began walking towards her. "Hey Kate" said Humphrey. Then, he look at Garth.

Humphrey pulled out his hand. "Names Humphrey" he greeted. Garth accept his handshake. "Garth" he greeted back. "So Humphrey, are you going to the moonlight party. I see you got ready" said Kate.

"Well no I have to go home to clean my arrows to get ready for hunt" said Humphrey with a disappointed look. Kate got the same look as him but a lot worse.

"Oh alright, I'll see you tomorrow" said Kate walking away with Garth. Humphrey is not walking home, he was heading towards the western howler lake. And for Lily, she's going to look for her friends.

"So tell me about yourself, what does Garth like to do" Kate asked. "Oh uhhh, I'm more into some fitness stuff you know, sprinting, push ups" said Garth doing it and it attracted other females.

Kate pretend she was jealous. "But you know as a prince, you got to fit to lead the kingdom but what really get me is this" said Garth start singing but terrible. Kate cringed a lot. She look around and saw everyone was covering their ears.

She starts to get really embarrassed. "I-I'll be right back" said Kate embarrassed. "No worries, I'll just uhhh keep my vocals warmed" said Garth in a hero pose. "Yeah" said Kate sprinting off outside of the kingdom without Garth noticing.

"Great, a villager who was an omega can't marry an alpha princess" said Humphrey in frustration. He then heard footsteps and saw Kate walking away.

Humphrey began walking towards her. "Hey Kate" said Humphrey scaring Kate to death. "Oh my god Humphrey huh you scared me" said Kate holding her chest.

"Sorry" apologized Humphrey. "It's okay" she replied. "So, how's Garth" he asked. "Well to tell you the truth, he is terrible at singing" she confessed. "Oh okay" said Humphrey.

Little did they know that there is a wolf, carrying two daggers with chains attaching to his waist. He throw two of them and knock Kate and Humphrey out.

 **Humphrey didn't want to say barf because he is a prince and he had to respect him. Who is this mysterious wolf? What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. Escape

Humphrey open his eyes and it looks like he's in a dungeon. "What the hell" he said. "Hello" said a female voice. That doesn't sound like Kate. The female appeared.

She has brown fur, green eyes and white tip ears and white underbelly. "Oh hi" greeted Humphrey. He then take off his shirt. He spotted a puddle of water and began to wet his shirt.

The female blushed when she saw his six packs. Humphrey wrapped it around the bars and began pulling it. The female who was name Sarah, couldn't believe how strong he is.

The bars broke and it made a small entrance to escape. He then got an idea. He takes two pipes so he can knock out the enemies. Humphrey look around and only saw Sarah but not Kate.

"Come on" said Humphrey. Sarah nodded and began following. "Stay close uhh" he paused cause he didn't know her name. "Sarah" she answered. "Humphrey" he replied.

Humphrey spotted a room that is lit up. There is no guards around them. He peeked in and saw Kate tied up and saw four guards. She didn't have a tiara on her head.

Kate open her eyes and saw four wolves looking at her licking their lips. "What are you doing" she growled. They didn't answered. One of the wolves touch her thigh and rubbed it.

Kate snarled at him but he didn't flinch. She saw her sword on the doorway. "Don't worry sweetheart, we're going to have some fun" he said looking at her boobs.

Humphrey came right behind them and stabbed the wolf in the head with a sharp pipe. He ran back and grabbed Kate's sword and cut Kate free. He handed to Kate as three wolves grabbed their weapon. Kate took out two wolves by tripping them and stabbed their stomachs while Humphrey slammed the wolf into the wall.

He was about to kill him until he saw the symbol on his armor It was a crescent moon and in the middle was a demon eye pupil. He widen his eyes and stumbled backwards.

The wolf smiled evilly and then his head got slice by Kate's sword.

Kate look at Humphrey and saw his head was buried in his hands. "Humphrey are you okay" she asked. "No" he said as he dropped the pipe. "What happen" Kate asked as she put her hand on his back.

Sarah came into the room. "I saw that symbol from somewhere, I just can't remember" Humphrey replied.

"Come on, let's go" said Kate walking out of the rooms with Humphrey and Sara following.

Kate look both ways from the dungeon entrance.

Kate turn around and put her finger on her mouth, telling them to be quiet. Both of them nodded as they walked out and move into the bush.

They've move bush to bushes, avoiding guards or knights patrolling the kingdom. "Man this is a huge kingdom" whispered Kate.

Humphrey touch her shoulder. Kate look at Humphrey and he pointed to the right. They saw the main gate entrance.

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPE" yelled the guard. "Shit run" Humphrey whispered. Kate jumped forward and killed the guard next to the lever. She pulled it down and the gate open.

Humphrey motioned Sarah to follow him. They began running out until...they saw a cannon. Kate widen her eyes.

"RUN" she yelled and then they start sprinting towards the forest. The knight, known as the shadow knight, an evil empire that is the second most powerful army in the world.

He load up the cannon and aimed at them. "FASTER" Kate yelled. "Fire" said the knight next to him. The knight who loaded up the cannon put the torch on the rope and fired away.

Humphrey felt his instinct began to take over. He stopped running. "Humphrey what are you doing" asked Kate worriedly. The cannon ball was coming closer and closer.

Humphrey spin himself in midair and kick the cannon ball, back to the cannon. The shadow knights widen their eyes and then they explode as the cannon ball reached to them.

"What was that about" asked Kate as they start running. "I have no idea but I felt something like control inside of me" he replied.

"How come you never felt pain when you kick that cannonball" asked Sarah. Humphrey shrugged while he was running. They all stop by the lake, panting for running like twenty minutes.

"We should get some sleep" said Humphrey. "Alright but first we need to find shelter, you know those knights will come after us" said Kate.

"That is not a problem" said a voice with a french accent. They all screamed and the girls went to Humphrey's side. Sarah was behind him and Kate was on the right side of him, pulling out a sword.

"Show yourself" Kate snarled. The figure appeared with another one by his side. "My name's Marcel and this is Paddy" he greeted themselves.

"We have a shelter for you guys" said Paddy moving the bush to reveal a covered carriage with two white horses.

"How can we trust you" asked Kate. "Don't worry, we're travelers not enemies" said Marcel raising both of his hands up in the air. "Okay, can you take us to Jasper Park the western kingdom" asked Kate putting her sword away.

"Sure thing" replied Paddy.

"We need to get there fast" said Kate adding on to her sentence. "Alright miss fast, hop in" said Marcel walking over the carriage. Kate smiled as Humphrey and Sarah followed.

They got inside and Kate decided to break the silence. "So, where are you from" asked Kate to Sarah. "I'm from the northern kingdom as a princess" she answered. "And by the way my name is Sarah".

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Kate, a knight princess of the western kingdom" she greeted herself.

'Wonder what's going on over there' Kate asked in her mind.

Meanwhile at Jasper, the two kingdoms, the western and the eastern, approach a stream that separate their territory.

"Where is she" asked Tony. "Maybe I should ask you" Winston argued back.

"You know that's not my style" Tony growled. "My wolf Cando knows your style" said Winston looking at Cando as he gripped his sword. Tony barred his teeth but was interrupted by Eve.

"I just say one thing. If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally ripped out your eyes and shove down your throat so you can see my sword tear your carcasses open" she said in anger making all the wolves stepped back.

One of the eastern knight trip a root. "Um..Mom" asked Lily.

"Not now dear, mommy's in a rage" said Eve glaring at the eastern army. "W-Wasn't Kate, stood up Garth, I can show him around until she gets back" Lily offered.

"Hm, I wouldn't stay stood up" said Garth rolling his eyes. "Garth" Eve yelled as he gulped. "Sounds good to me" he replied shyly. "Well come on Garth" said Lily motioned her head as Garth jump over the stream.

Eve then take out her sword making it cling. Garth whimpered and trotted towards Lily in fear.

 **What is Humphrey's past? Why did that symbol make him weak or remember of his past? What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. The Sword

The carriage was riding along on the dirt road. "Hey Marcel, Paddy" asked Kate.

"Yes" Marcel asked back. "Where are we" she asked.

"You're in Sawtooth land" Paddy answered. "No way" said Kate and Sarah in awe. "What" asked Humphrey. He heard this name before, somewhere.

"The Sawtooth land is a legendary. An empire called The Fang, one of the most powerful empire on the planet. Their weapons looks like fangs on the blades of their swords and spear" explained Kate.

"And the king, he's the king and the ghost of alphas, his army called him...the titan" said Sarah. The Fang empire. Their past is what makes them stronger. Their past, especially the king, their family was from the Spartans.

The Fang empire are known to be dangerous which they had really good reflexes and skills at fighting. This empire is on a good side. Everyone did not know what happen to them.

"I heard that legend, it past on and on and on" confessed Marcel. "So, you said you guys are travelers. What did you guys do" Kate asked. "Oh, we invented a game called golf" said Marcel pulling out his club from his bag.

Before Kate could responded, the carriage hit a wood, making Kate stumble aside.

Humphrey caught Kate, turning to them into an awkward position (just like the movie when they get a ticket ride home).

Their nose almost touch each other. Kate and Humphrey began to blushed madly, they did this before since kids.

They both got up quickly and sit down as the carriage stopped. "I couldn't believe my eyes" said Marcel making them confused. Humphrey open the door and saw a damage kingdom.

Kate and Sarah got out and started at the kingdom in awe.

There were bricks everywhere, walls destroyed and buildings were gone. The castle looks like it got ripped apart.

Humphrey then approach a sword. He look at the holster and gasped. Kate heard him and walk towards him. "Humphrey, are you okay" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kate decided to look what he was starring at and gasped also. There was a picture of Humphrey and his parents. Out of the corner of Kate's eyes saw a shield with a fang symbol.

Humphrey began to have flashback, how did he get to the western kingdom.

(Flashback)

Humphrey was a prince. He was playing with his action figure in his room. Humphrey decided to go outside and see what his parents are doing.

So, he left the room, went downstairs and out of the big doors of the castle.

Right when he was out of the doors, he bumped into someone else. Humphrey looked up and saw a black wolf with orange blazing eyes. He had a golden crown with fangs on top of it.

He had a long sword and on the tip of the blade looks like a fang. And on the side of the blade had teeth for interlocking swords for blocking. His holster had a picture of his family.

It was his father, Henry.

"Hey champ" he said rubbing his head. "Hi dad" greeted Humphrey smiling. Then his mother, Stephanie came up to them. She had white fur and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi mom" said Humphrey hugging her. "Hi my little angel" she replied hugging him back.

Then, the general run up to them. "Sir, we have enemy coming towards us and it looks like they are going to attack" he said.

"Close the ga-" There was an explosion. Then, there are thousand of warriors with a crescent moon and a demon pupil in the middle, coming from the wall.

Henry saw the weapon, a cannon aiming at the castle's gate. It fired and exploded the gate.

Then, Humphrey saw the symbol and a figure. He wore a warlord helmet and had spikes from his shoulders on his armor. He had daggers, attaching to the chains.

The wolf throw his dagger at Henry as he pulled out his sword, called...the Sawtooth Blade. It interlocked it and Henry pulled towards him and began fighting against him.

Henry kick him off of him. "Stephanie, take our son and run away, GO" he yelled. Stephanie had a sadden look as she run up to him and give him a kiss that would be their last.

"I love you" she said as she grabbed Humphrey's hand and jerk him away from the fight. Henry smiled and then teleport behind the wolf and began slashing him all he got but then his neck was wrapped around by the chains.

The wolf grinned evilly and then ripped his head off.

"DAD" Humphrey yelled and then he was out of sight. "Kill them all. I want no survivors in this land" said the wolf with a warlord helmet. The shadow knights nodded and motion the others to bring the cannon.

Stephanie look back and saw the wolf with his dagger on the cannon. She kept running fast as she could as the wolf scrapped the cannon across the rope as it flickered with sparks and fired.

"PROTECT THE QUEEN" said the fang knight as he ran up to the cannon ball and sacrifice himself. One of the piece of his armor flew into the air and knock on Humphrey's head, knocking his crown off of him.

Then, there was a lot of cannons aiming at them. "FIRE" said the wolf with the warlord helmet. Stephanie knew that they can't dodge this.

She look at Humphrey with tears in her eyes. Stephanie lean in and kiss his forehead. "Humphrey I love you" she said as the explosion was right behind her, sending Humphrey into the air and flew away.

Humphrey screamed as he was out of the area. He landed on the big crates and knock him out.

For two hours, he was dumped in front of a kingdom with a gray wolf symbol. It was the western kingdom. The knights were using their lamp to scan the area.

A gray wolf with blue eyes walked on top of the wall. He got a glimpse of a gray and black wolf in front of the kingdom. "Quickly, hand me that lamp" he commanded.

The knight handed him as the gray wolf, known as Winston shine at the wolf. It was Humphrey. He got cuts on his arms and a bruise leg all the way to his foot.

His head was bleeding on the side. "Go get my queen" shouted Winston at the knight with markings on his face. Hutch nodded and began running towards the castle.

The villagers known as omegas began to form a crowd to see what's going on. Winston walked downstairs and open the gate. He went over to Humphrey's side and manage to stop the bleeding from his head.

A tan wolf run up to Winston. "Winston, what's going on" asked Eve. Then, a little tan orange wolf came up to her. It was Kate. Eve bulge her eyes as she saw a wolf.

"Riley, bring him to the castle" she commanded. Riley nodded and carry Humphrey and began running towards the castle with Eve and Kate following.

Riley put Humphrey on the medical bed as the queen began to manage his injuries. They both walked out of the room except Kate, she was looking at Humphrey.

Kate had a lovely look on her face when she saw him closely. "Kate, you staying here" asked Eve. Kate nodded. "Okay, I'll bring your blankets and some sheet so you can sleep on it" she said walking to her room.

Kate only nodded and still had a lovely look on her face. Kate sighed and happily starring at Humphrey dreamily. 'He is so cute' she thought. Eve arrived at the medical room and saw Kate with a lovely look and starring at Humphrey dreamily.

"Kate" asked Eve scaring her. "Mom" said Kate quietly. "Sorry honey but..do you like him" she asked pointing at Humphrey. Kate blushed and look at the ground.

She raised her head up and nodded with red cheeks. "Mom, can he stay at my room please" Kate offered. Eve nodded her head and handed the sheets and a blanket to a knight and carry Humphrey to her room.

The knight laid the sheets down nicely onto the ground as Eve laid Humphrey down. Kate got onto her bed. She didn't go to sleep. She was starring at Humphrey again as the knight gently tucked him in.

Winston came to Kate's room and saw her. Eve got up and saw her daughter in trance. She walked over there and sat down on her bed. "Kate" asked Eve as she put her hand on her back, making her jump.

"Yes mom" she asked back, containing her breath from getting scared.

"It's alright, this little guy will be okay. You will see him tomorrow" she said patting on her back. Kate nodded her head and laid down with her blanket and went to sleep.

Eve smiled as she walked over to Winston who was at the door entrance and close the door, silently.

In the morning, Humphrey open his eyes and groaned. Little did he know that Kate was starring at him again. His vision was fully to be seen and saw the most beautiful wolf right there in front of his face.

They locked their eyes to each other. "Hi" Kate greeted cheerfully. "H-Hi" Humphrey stuttered smiling at Kate. Kate giggled. "I'm Kate, what's your name" she asked smiling back.

"H-Humphrey" he replied admiring her beauty dreamily. Kate blushed madly and so did Humphrey. "So um, do you wanna play with me" she asked. Humphrey nodded as Kate jump out of her bed and went to her chest.

Humphrey smiled and began to join her.

(End of Flashback)

Humphrey was on a verge of tears remembering his parents. Kate patted him on his back and rubbed it. He looked around and saw his father's rusty crown.

"This sword" said Humphrey gripping the handle and the holster. "Was belong to my dad" he said finishing his statement.

Kate walked around and stood right in front of Humphrey. She wiped the tears off of his face. "Do you want to talk about it" she asked starring at his eyes that she love so much.

Humphrey shook his head. "Come on, let's get going" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and went to the carriage with Kate by his side and the others followed them back to the carriage.

 **Wow, what a sad flashback. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	6. Love is in the Air

Garth and Lily are walking up the mountain. "So, why is this called Rabbit Poo Mountain" asked Garth. "Because this is where rabbits like to poo" said Lily jokingly walking to the rock.

Garth was grossed out as he tip toe his way towards Lily. Lily giggled. "I was just kidding" she said smiling. "Oh I get it your a funny princess" asked Garth. "Mhm" Lily nodded her head.

"Okay, make me laugh" said Garth smiling. "Umm Umm" said Lily thinking hard. Garth was confused what was she was doing. "What am I" she asked getting on her back and wave four of her limps back and forth.

"Uhh, you got me" he replied. "It's a turtle that fell and can't get up" she answered looking at Garth. "That's pretty good" said Garth smiling at her.

"Okay" said Lily getting up. "What's this" she said laying on the ground on her stomach with all four of her limps out. "Hm" said Garth thinking hard.

"It's turtle roadkill" she replied smiling. Garth laughed. "What else can you do" he asked. Lily motion him to follow her as she went to the stream. Garth followed her. He liked this princess.

They made it to the stream as Lily bend down. Lily hummed, making Garth smile when he heard her beautiful voice. It attracts turtles! The turtles swim towards Lily as she put her hand under the stream.

The turtles reach for her hand as she raised them up from the water and pet them. "This is where I get my jokes from when I sing, it attracts turtles" said Lily smiling.

Garth just kept smiling. In his head, he couldn't believe that Lily had such a beautiful voice. Her melody is absolutely perfect. "That is...beautiful" said Garth telling the truth.

Lily blushed under her fur. She lowered her hand into the stream so the turtles can swim away. "Do you want to see what an alpha prince can do" he asked politely.

"Uh, would my mother approve" she asked.

"Of course" said Garth smiling. "Well okay then" she replied happily walking towards him. They both walked away to the tall grass.

Garth got into a position. He jumped up, doing flips and side flips.

He then pulled out his sword and slice the log while looking at Lily. "Wow" said Lily in awe. He spin around and hit the log as it went straight towards the tree with sharp points.

"Walah, dinner for two" said Garth. "It's a new move I've been working on for war" he confessed

"You're good" said Lily smiling and wagging her tail. "Thanks" said Garth walking over to Lily. "Now you try" he asked handing her a sword. "Oh no, I'm not very much a fighter" she said backing up.

"Oh come on, you'll do great, just do what I do" said Garth into a position to attack the tree. Well first, he handed Lily a stick so she won't hurt herself. "Okay" said Lily nervously.

"Ready" said Garth.

"One"

"One"

"Two"

"Two"

"THREE" Garth yelled as he jump forward and slice the tree. Lily gasped and then jump forward screaming and miss her shot. "Ow" said Lily in pain.

"Lily" said Garth in fear as he walked over to her putting his sword away. Lily was on the ground, rubbing her head and a log on her back. "She picked up her tiara and put it on her head and throw the log off her back.

"A turtle, right" asked Garth jokingly. "Told ya I don't fight" said Lily looking away. Garth felt bad. He walked up to her, move her head to face him.

"Maybe, this will help" said Garth moving her fur from her left eye. Revealing both of her lavender eyes. "Wow" said Garth admiring her beauty. "Wow what" asked Lily smiling.

"You're eyes, there beautiful" he admitted making her blush. "Uh come on, let's try it again" said Garth walking away. Lily smiled and move her fur and followed him.

Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey were on the hill since the others, Marcel, Paddy, and Sarah decided to rest.

Humphrey was looking at the sword, the sawtooth blade. Kate notice his mood. He's not feeling to well. She put her hand on his arm, getting his attention.

Humphrey look at Kate as she smiled. "It's okay Humphrey, you still got me, and your friends and everyone back at home" she said rubbing his arm, feeling his muscles. Humphrey gave her a warm smiled that she love so much.

Garth was singing at Jasper. Lily cringed at the sound of it, paralyzed the birds. "I know, it's not very good isn't it" he asked. "Well...I can, I can teach you how to sing perfectly" she said.

"Really" asked Garth smiling. Lily nodded her head. "Alright, take a deep breath, howl from right here" said Lily putting her paw on his chest where his heart is. Garth gave her a warm smile."And I'll join in" said Lily smiling back.

Then, the moon appeared in the night sky. "So, do you want to um" Humphrey was thinking how to say it in front of a princess, especially the one he has a crush on.

"Want to sing at the moon with me" said Kate finishing his statement. Humphrey nodded to see her reaction. She had a wide smile across her face.

Kate then began to hum and sing, attracting deer, birds, squirrels and rabbits. Humphrey smiled and then sing along with her, bringing harmony for her melody. Kate was trying to hold her excitement, he was actually singing with her.

Garth began to sing and then Lily joined in. The birds flew around them, listening their melody from their voices.

The animals surrounded them as they continue to sing. Their voice are perfectly match, their harmony and melody are fabulous. This means that they were meant to be together.

Kate and Humphrey stop singing and look at each other. "Let's get some sleep" she offered smiling. Humphrey nodded as they both stand up as the animals run back to the forest.

They both start heading back to the carriage when Kate grabbed his hand and lean her head onto his shoulder. Humphrey widen his smile and gripped her hand a bit, making her smile also as they reach the carriage.

Marcel and Paddy are awake. "Come on you two, let's go" said Marcel getting on grabbing the ropes. They both nodded as they get in and sleep while Marcel and Paddy were off to the western kingdom.

Garth was so happy. He high five at the bird and then did it again behind his back. "See that's so good" said Lily happily watching him singing.

Then, they heard a twig snapped. Garth look towards the direction and saw his father's eyes and the others in the darkness. "Oh no, you better go" said Garth in fear.

"But, no one has to know" she replied. "Please go, now" said Garth as Tony appeared. "Oh no" said Lily running away. "Dad" asked Garth as Tony walked past him.

"Singing with an omega princess are we" he asked. "I was just" Tony cut him off. "Get with the others" he commanded. "What's going on" asked Garth.

"We're going to take the land, and our caribou" he snarled as the others pulled out their swords.

Lily was running fast as she could until stopped when she saw her father and his knights. "Dad" said Lily. "Lily what's wrong" he replied. "The eastern army, they're coming" she warned.

Winston growled. "Come on" he commanded as they start running towards them.

 **Just like the movie. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	7. Welcome Back

"Wake up my furry friend" said Marcel opening the carriage door. Kate and Humphrey open their eyes. Kate's head was on the carriage's window and so is Humphrey.

"Where are we" Humphrey asked. Sarah woke up also. "We're in Jasper, close to the Western Kingdom" Paddy answered. Kate look out the window and Paddy was right.

They were next to the western howler lake. Kate got out of the carriage while Humphrey grab the Sawtooth blade and got out. "It's nice meeting you guys" said Sarah from the carriage.

"You too Sarah" replied Humphrey. Sarah close the door. "Alright, off to the northern kingdom" said Marcel whip the horse's harness and began heading towards north.

Humphrey and Kate began walking towards west. There was silence between them. "There's something I" they both said in a unison then stopped.

"Please, you first" Humphrey offered. "Humphrey I just want to tell you, these past couple of days they've been...kind of...fun" said Kate. "You've been kind of...fun" said Kate smiling remember of her and Humphrey sing on top of the hill. Seeing his face, he did enjoy it.

"Really" asked Humphrey. "Really" replied Kate widen her smile. "Well, that's, that's great. We made a pretty good team back there" said Humphrey referring where they escape the prison.

"We do" Kate giggled. "Okay, um, well" Humphrey paused for a second. He look at Kate. She was smiling, waiting for a response. " I just want to tell you I-I um" Humphrey stuttered a bit.

Kate gasped when she saw the western and the eastern empire facing each other with their swords out. "Oh no" whispered Kate. Humphrey heard her. He look around and then spotted the western and the eastern, ready for battle.

They both start running towards them.

"All I ask is for you to follow our custom. Unite the empires, but no. Your daughter had been up and run away" said Tony. "I didn't run away" Kate shouted from the forest and start running towards them.

"Kate" said Winston looking at her. "She's back" said Lily happily.

Her family start running towards her. Eve hug Kate and she hug her back. "We were so worried" said Eve. "Where have you been" asked Winston. Kate decided not to tell her father about the land but she will tell what country where they at when they had been captured.

"In Idaho" Kate answered. "Idaho. What are you doing in Idaho" he asked. "We were taken by shadow knights to their empire" Kate replied. "Shadow knights" Winston exclaimed. Humphrey hidden the sword behind his back.

"Didn't they disappeared after the great war against the fang empire" asked Winston. Kate shook her head. "Well I'm glad they are far away from us" said Winston.

"I came back" Tony cut Kate off. "You came back to marry Garth". Tony elbowed Garth. Garth stepped forward. Lily had a worried look on her face.

Kate had no choice, if she didn't marry Garth, there is war. "Yes" said Kate making Humphrey widen his eyes. "AND UNITE THE EMPIRES" Kate shouted as the knights cheered and put their swords, spears, battle axes away.

Garth lower his ears down as he look at Lily as she walked away. Garth hold his tears and began to follow his father. "Married? You're getting married" asked Humphrey in shocked.

"Yes um isn't it great, no more fighting during hunts, no more eating fruits and vegetables every dinner, we're going to unite the packs" said Kate hiding her sadness.

Kate got surrounded by her friends from alpha school and began to walk away. Good thing his friends are not here. Humphrey began to follow them, slowly.

Humphrey hidden the sword under his shirt. They arrived at the kingdom as the villagers cheered.

Humphrey hide through the crowds and began walking towards his house. Kate look at Humphrey with his head hanging low, walking towards his house. Kate had no chances to be with Humphrey, forever.

The next morning, Lily was getting Kate ready for her wedding. She was brushing her hair and tail. Kate was wearing a beautiful white dress. Kate look out the window and saw the crowd in the open area with decorations.

"Wow, that's a big crowd" said Kate. "Yeah good times" replied Lily sarcastic. "So I've heard you and Garth spend time together" said Kate as Lily flinch, almost ripping her tail.

"Ow Lily" Kate winced. "Sorry" She apologized. "I'm sure he's perfect marry material" said Kate making Lily growl silently. "Well if you like that sort of thing. Big, brawny...perfect" said Lily almost in a sad tone. Kate look at her little sister.

"Lily you're wearing your fur back" said Kate happily. "Sorry I know" said Lily messing her hair then walk away. "But, I liked it" said Kate then a knight came up to her.

"Princess, Humphrey wants to see you" he said. Kate smiled and nodded as the knight stepped out of her way. Kate walked downstairs to see Humphrey at the door.

"Humphrey" said Kate happily to see him. Humphrey smiled and began walking towards her. Kate laid her ears against her head and hang her head low a bit.

"Oh excuse me, flea" said Humphrey jokingly pulling out a light purple flower behind his head. Kate giggled slightly. "Just a little something for your big day" said Humphrey putting it on her hair.

Kate blushed a bit under her fur. "Thank you" she replied smiling. "Just want to say goodbye" said Humphrey sadly. "Goodbye" asked Kate in shocked. "Yeah I'm thinking about doing little bit of traveling just like Marcel and Paddy, seeing the beauty of the world and places" he confessed to her.

"Wait, you're leaving Jasper" asked Kate. "Yeah" said Humphrey. "Well I know Humphrey the fun loving omega but are you sure you want to travel around the world" asked Kate sadly. Humphrey nodded. "Well, I better go, goodbye Kate" said Humphrey walked out of the door, leaving Kate depressed.

It's time for the wedding. The villagers and knights are outside of their kingdom. Omegas dressed very nicely since it is the most important day for the princess.

Kate walked towards the rock and see Garth standing on it. Kate stood beside him as Tony sit down next to Winston on the chair. "So...are you ready" asked Garth.

"Yes" Kate answered. "Good" replied Garth looking at Lily. "Are you okay" Kate asked. "Oh yeah I am totally fine" said Garth. "So do you want to start this thing or me".

"Well start together" said Kate. Garth nodded as they both began to accept each other sense since they are anthro wolves. "So, what's happening" asked Salty.

"They are accepting each other's sense" Shakey replied. "Oh now here comes the nibble on the ears".

Humphrey was sitting on his bed, looking at the Sawtooth blade. He brushed his hand on the holster. Kate and Garth began to lean in and kiss on the lips but Kate pulled away.

"Kate, what are you doing" he asked. "I" Kate look at her parents then at Garth. "I..can't" she said. "Hehe Yes" Garth cheered then clear his throat. "I mean, you can't".

"What is this Winston why can't she marry Garth" asked Tony angrily. "Silence" Winston ordered as he walked towards her.

"Kate why can't you marry Garth" he asked to his daughter. "Because I-I..I uhh...fell in love with an omega" said Kate nervously. "An omega" asked Winston in shocked as Eve fainted.

"Is it Humphrey" he asked. Kate nodded. Winston knew that their friendship is more than that since he knew her daughter's crush. "A princess in love with a villager, that's against the law" said Tony. "Dad, I also in love with an omega" said Garth walking towards Lily. Lily smiled.

"What? What have you done to my son Winston" Tony snarled at him. "A princess and a village, alpha and omega" asked Winston and then look at her wife. "Eve, help me out" he said as she fainted again.

Tony growled as the villagers began to back away.

"This is madness, this isn't our custom. TAKE THE LAND" Tony shouted as the villagers screamed and run back to their kingdom.

Humphrey was still on his bed then heard a voice in his head. "Humphrey take the sword and protect the people that you love. The shadow army is coming, heading this way, you must prepared for war" said Henry in his mind.

Humphrey can't let that happen. "I will annihilate that empire" he said as his eyes began to glow blue.


	8. The Fang Prince

The western and the eastern empires pulled out their swords, spears, and battle ax and began to attack each other. Archers released the arrows and was blocked by every knights.

Kate pulled out her sword just in case she gets attacked. One eastern knight lunged forward and Kate block his attack.

She then hit him with the bottom of the handle of her sword. There were screams of pain and blood splatter on the ground. No one was dead yet but they had cuts on their arms, and legs.

Winston and Tony just kept fighting and blocking their attacks.

Kate cut one eastern wolf's leg and then he looked at her. He lunged forward with two other eastern knights with spear and battle ax.

Kate close her eyes and position her sword in a horizontal way. "KATE" Winston screamed as he push Tony's sword away. Tony just kept getting his attention.

Then, there was a blue flash and a huge cling sword from where Kate was. Everyone stopped fighting and look at a gray wolf with a blue fire sword. Kate open her eyes and saw Humphrey with a Sawtooth blade, interlocking their weapons.

Everyone notice that his eyes are glowing bright blue. Every knights back off from each other. Humphrey gripped the handle and pulled away with their weapons off of their hands.

Humphrey disappeared in a blue flash then appeared behind them with his sword on their necks. Three of them raised both of their hands up in the air.

"Humphrey are you" Winston stopped and saw an image in Humphrey. There was a wolf with black fur and orange eyes, he was wearing a black cloak with a blue fang symbol on the back.

"The Fang prince" said Winston finishing his statement when he saw the image of the King.

"No way" said one of the knights. Humphrey was glaring at them in their eyes, sending them fears when they saw his eyes. "I thought the fang empire is dead" said Hutch. "Everyone lower your guard" Tony commanded. All of the eastern knights lower their weapons.

The western knights did the same thing. Kate was shocked. She had never knew Humphrey was the fang prince. For all this time that she has a crush on him, was a prince. Humphrey lower the sword and looked back at Kate.

"Kate, are you okay" Humphrey asked. "H-Humphrey how did you do that" she asked snapping back to reality. Humphrey looked down at his sword. "Something about my past" he said. Kate dropped her sword onto the ground making Humphrey look up as Kate locked lips with him.

Humphrey widen his eyes and also drop his sword. He then close his eyes and kiss her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate slowly pulled away and open her eyes. "I love you Humphrey, ever since I get to know you and the first time I saw you. You've always be there for me when I get nervous with kindness, loyalty and being a gentleman. That's when I found the love of my life. It's you Humphrey" Kate confessed.

Humphrey began to smile. "I love you too Kate. You were so beautiful and your voice always made me melt at young age. I've always wanted to go to your castle just to see you because I love so much that I would give the world to you" he said softly.

Tears began to appear under her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Kate pulled Humphrey into a kiss. "I would give the world to you too. As long as you need love from me" said Kate as they broke the kiss.

 **Sorry for a short chapter but this months is very busy. Homecoming dance from getting ask out by a girl and a surgery of what day that I don't know but please read my other stories just to support me when I'm in surgery. I wish I can go to children hospital XD. Anyways, Alpha and Omega The Big Fureeze is awesome, better than Alpha and Omega 2. For all those fans who didn't get to see the movie, just go on youtube. I'll tell you what, those scene are the cutest scene I've ever seen in my life. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating this story but I've got something to say about this story.**

 **This story takes lots and lots of work, figuring out of the powers and stuff that middle age has. I'm doing my best for making a chapter for this story and this story is not going to end so don't worry.**

 **But, I decided to take a break from this story and do some research or figuring out all the stuff for this story. So yeah that's what I'm doing and Reversed and TJOTL: Remastered is a lot easier for me to do. So if you're only focusing this story or on alpha and omega stories instead of high school, go check it out, it's very interesting. Happy new year guys or girls, stay safe and I'll see you at the next chapter or so after my break.**


	10. War

It's been four days after Kate's wedding, well a force wedding day. But now that one was delayed. Winston and Eve agree to let Kate to be with Humphrey. They had no idea that he was a prince before he came to the kingdom.

In fact, Humphrey was showing some skills from the Fang empire to Kate right now, if he can remember it.

"Wow Humphrey, you're pretty good at fighting. I didn't know they had so much counter attack in a war" said Kate smiling. Humphrey smiled as he put his sword away.

"Yeah, that's all I can remember now" he said walking over to her. "I can't believe we're going to get marry in a couple days" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "Same here. I'm surprise the Eastern empire agree to let a princess marrying a villager" said Humphrey kissing her head. Kate pulled her head up and look in his eyes. "You sir are no villager to everyone. You're just a prince from the strongest empire in the entire world" Kate explained.

Humphrey just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You know Humphrey, after we get married. We're going to be king and queen" she said. "I know" he replied to her.

Then, a knight from the Western kingdom came running towards the couple. "Princess Kate, your father need you at the castle" he said to her. Kate nodded as the knight walk away to do his work. "Come on Humphrey" she offered as they both walk towards the castle.

As they were walking along the path, Humphrey got worried about him and Kate. What got him worried is Eve ripping Humphrey to pieces with Kate watching his death. He shivered if he was caught sleeping in bed with Kate, and with no clothes on.

Kate saw him shivered. "Humphrey are you okay" she asked concernedly. "No, what about your mother when I'm sleeping with you or making out with you" Humphrey asked her.

Kate put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry, she'll probably know that this is my life and her husband will always be there to keep her calm" Kate informed. Humphrey smile a little at this. It could be true since Winston will always be there with Eve but he will be busy giving duties to knights.

They reached the castle and went to the main room where the king's and queen's throne are.

They saw Lily, Garth, and almost every knight in the castle in there. "Yes dad" Kate asked standing right in front of him.

"Kate, we have a problem" he asked sternly. "What is it" she asked curiously. "We're going to war" he said.

(Time skip: twelve days later)

Humphrey explained what was the blue flash was. It wasn't magic, it was only a spark that the sword created. For the kingdom, every side of jasper which means north, east, and the south are going to join up and form a huge army against the army that Kate and Humphrey escaped from.

Through out the week, Winston and their soldiers began talking about their plan. Kate and Humphrey explain everything they know about the Shadow Knights.

Today, is the day where the war started.

Every kingdom were standing in front of the western kingdom, waiting for them to arrived. Humphrey had been practicing and practicing a lot. Kate was standing right beside him. Then, a shadow appeared from the hill.

Every knights draw their weapons and shields. A warrior with a helmet with two huge horns came in front of the army. "I, Titan shall speak to the king of the western empire" he said.

Winston took a step forward along with his bodyguard. Titan smiled. "We are looking for two prisoners who escaped from our kingdom and one of my soldier said that there is the last fang person. Who is it" he asked angrily. "I am not telling you" Winston replied. Titan had enough with this and began through a knife that was attached to a chain from his wrist.

Winston and his body guard was about to block it, but Humphrey came in front of him and block the knife, interlocking it. The leader of the Shadow knights tugged his weapon but it won't budged.

"ATTACK" he yelled. Both armies began charging at each other like waves of the ocean. Humphrey tugged his sword back, unlocking Titan's weapon. Titan began to join his army. Kate and Humphrey were watching each other's back. Slashing the enemy as they work their way.

Then, Titan through his knifes at them. Good thing for both of them, they have good reflexes. Titan growled as he charged at them. They all kept blocking each other's attacks and counter attacks. Humphrey was about to attack and then he saw something. A canon was aiming at him.

Kate screamed as Titan grab her over his shoulder and start bringing towards the canon. The canon began to shoot. Humphrey closed his eyes and Kate began struggling and screaming his name. But, something amazing happened.

His sword block it. The canon ball went back and then exploded right in front of Titan. Humphrey came up to them and catch Kate. Kate smiled at him as he set her down. Titan couldn't see anything until Humphrey stabbed him on the back. Titan look behind him and backhanded him right in the face and collapsed.

Humphrey landed hard on the ground as Kate rushed up to him to see if he was okay. Humphrey open his eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Kate smiled as she leaned in and kiss him passionately.

After the war, Kate and Humphrey have their time getting ready for the wedding. They were on the part where they were about to rub noses and they did. Everyone cheered in full of joy.

Kate and Humphrey smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Humphrey sighed happily and look at the kingdom's entrance to see Titan's body was still there, lifeless.

Humphrey didn't care about his past. Right now, he cared about the present time with his beautiful wife, Kate.

 **What did you guys think of this story? Next story will be Fire and Water so stay tuned for that story to be published. Peace out and have a nice day. DUECES!**


End file.
